Can't Hold Back
by sweetness328
Summary: An extravagant ball on a sultry moonlit night starts a heated tug-of-war between Jack and Elizabeth, with neither willing to cede to the other. - Sparrabeth -


**Once again, I am dedicating this story to my wonderful friend and beta Michelle (Princess of the Pearl.) It's been a terribly hectic summer so far, and she's been so patient with me. Thanks, love!**

**All things Pirates of the Caribbean belong to Disney. The song "Can't Hold Back" belongs to Survivor. I did try to pace the story to the song, so give it a listen!**

She had known it would come to this eventually. She had gazed long and hard at her reflection earlier and asked herself how the evening would end. The beautiful woman in the close-fitting ivory gown, honey-colored curls barely grazing her smooth shoulders, hadn't offered an answer. Deep down, though, Elizabeth knew. The past couple of months had been laden with surreptitious glances over meals, the not-so-accidental brush of their hands as Jack tutored her in the ways of navigation, his head bent close to hers over the charts. The tension between them had been building until it had become almost tangible. Elizabeth knew with certainty that before the sun rose again, the scales would tip somehow, the precipice they had been precariously balanced upon eroding bit by bit, until her defenses crumbled and she tumbled into Jack's arms and, more than likely, his bed. The how and when still remained to be seen, but as Jack escorted her into the grand ballroom of the Rothchild estate, her satin skirts whispering about her ankles, Elizabeth felt a flutter of nervous anticipation.

As Jack's hand dropped from her elbow, Elizabeth turned to look at him, the question poised on her lips forgotten as his dark eyes bored into hers, twinkling seductively in the light thrown off by the enormous chandelier hanging above them.

_There's a story in my eyes_

_ Turn the pages of desire_

_ Now it's time to trade those dreams_

_ For the rush of passion's fire_

One side of Jack's mouth slowly curled upward in a half smile as he bent to kiss her hand. "Excuse me for a moment, love. I must greet our charming hostess. I won't be long."

And with that he was gone, leaving Elizabeth alone amongst the laughing, chattering guests. He was still within her line of sight, however, and Elizabeth felt a sharp stab of jealousy as a stunning woman with fiery red hair welcomed Jack enthusiastically, pressing a kiss to both cheeks before releasing him. Jack had refused to impart the details of their relationship, much to Elizabeth's chagrin, though he had assured her that he made the trip to Victoria Rothchild's lavish island mansion every few months or so, and that he had so ingratiated himself with her that he was invariably able to pilfer a few valuables without anyone the wiser.

As Victoria turned to wave at a handsome gentleman nearby, Jack lifted his head, and though they were at opposite ends of the opulent room, Elizabeth felt the heat of his gaze with every fiber of her being. She could feel a blush rising in her cheeks, and she quickly accepted a glass of champagne from a passing butler. She'd nearly drained her glass when a silky voice spoke near her ear.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Elizabeth jumped, the glass nearly slipping from her fingers. Jack was standing behind her, looking entirely too pleased that he'd caught her completely unawares. Elizabeth swayed closer to him, the champagne lending her Dutch courage. She felt as though she and Jack were engaged in a particularly intricate game of chess, where every word, every glance was a carefully calculated move, both of them teasing and taunting the other to the inevitable checkmate.

"I'm enjoying myself more with every passing second," she replied, her voice low, throaty.

Jack's eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly, and he bowed at the waist, extending one bejeweled hand. "Care to dance?"

Elizabeth's eyebrows shot up. This was a side of Jack she had never seen before. While she knew most of his wild fluttering about was a façade, she couldn't quite picture him gliding nimbly to and fro to the strains of a string quartet.

Elizabeth cleared her throat. "Certainly." As her slender fingers were enveloped in his strong ones, his other hand coming round to grasp her waist and pull her close, a faint tremor shook her, and Jack smirked as he ushered her onto the crowded dance floor.

_"Game on," _he thought to himself.

_I can feel you tremble when we touch_

_ And I feel the hand of fate_

_ Reaching out to both of us_

Jack contemplated the lovely face of his partner as they whirled across the parquet floor. Elizabeth was looking everywhere but directly at him, he noted with amusement. Her movements were graceful, her steps sure, but Jack could see her mind wasn't on the dance. Or perhaps she was thinking of the private dance the two of them had been engaged in for months now. For every step forward Jack took, Elizabeth took two steps back. There were times when she would turn to him, amber eyes glowing, rosy lips parted, and he would grind his teeth, hands tightly clasped behind his back, to keep from reaching for her. A thousand tempting propositions would spring to his lips, each more cleverly worded than the last, every one previously proven to bewitch and beguile even the most austere of women. It would do him no good, he knew, for Elizabeth was not the type of woman who could be easily cajoled into a man's bed if even an inkling of doubt existed. One careless slip of the tongue, one wrong move an inch or two too close invariably sent Elizabeth back to her cabin with an indignant sniff, leaving Jack literally groaning in frustration.

Many long, lonely nights notwithstanding, Jack enjoyed a challenge, and he had never faced a challenge quite like Elizabeth Swann. Most men would have given up by now, but then, most men weren't Captain Jack Sparrow.

Elizabeth shifted in his arms, and he angled his head slightly, brushing her earlobe with the slightest exhalation of warm breath. She shivered, her fair cheeks flushing crimson. Jack smiled to himself. He was confident tonight would be the turning point; he had only to wait for the opportune moment.

_I've been holding back the night_

_I've been searching for a clue from you_

_I'm gonna try with all my might_

_To make this storyline come true_

Elizabeth pursed her lips, annoyed with herself for letting Jack rile her so effortlessly. She caught his mischievous smirk just before he turned his head away, her irritation growing. Her mind drifted as she moved mechanically, recalling, not without some discontent, her strict upbringing. Her governess, a sour-faced old harpy who had never married, had incessantly barraged her with a litany of notions a young lady ought not entertain in order to be deemed respectable in the eyes of high society. Nice young ladies, _good _young ladies, did not cavort freely about with men, and they most certainly _did not _disrobe before a man to whom they were not married. And although young Elizabeth's knowledge of carnal acts was severely limited, her governess had stressed that fornication was the ultimate sin; tasting the forbidden fruit, as it were.

It was no surprise, then, that when Jack grinned at her slyly, a come-hither look in his magnetic eyes, Elizabeth perpetually resisted the siren call. In more recent days, however, simply walking away with a stiff, "Good night, Captain Sparrow" was becoming increasingly trying. Every moment spent alone with Jack in the dim confines of his cabin left her with an aching desire that was almost impossible to resist. Within her chest beat the heart of a true pirate, as Jack often told her, and Elizabeth had wholeheartedly embraced that sentiment. But it was difficult to let go of the last vestige of her former life, of the ideas of propriety that had been ingrained in her since childhood.

Now, though, her skin on fire where Jack's hands held her, Elizabeth imagined giving in to the exquisite longing that had been plaguing her mercilessly, how delicious those hands would feel on her body in the velvet darkness of the Caribbean night…

_This is my life to live, however I please, _Elizabeth thought, suddenly feeling exhilarated. She was no longer a little girl, no longer under her father's thumb. She remembered flirting shamelessly with Jack on the deck of the _Pearl _so long ago, the heady rush of power as she tested her feminine wiles for the first time. Her earlier apprehension vanished as she hid a fiendish grin in Jack's shoulder. He quivered slightly as Elizabeth pressed herself closer, and her grin widened. _You've met your match this time, Jack._

_Can you feel me tremble when we touch_

_And can you feel the hand of fate_

_Reaching out to both of us_

_This love affair can't wait_

Jack groaned inwardly as Elizabeth molded her body to his. What was she trying to do, kill him – again? He was painfully aware of every curve, every hollow of her body, and he felt as if he were slowly going insane. The need to possess her completely overwhelmed him, and he briefly imagined falling to his knees and begging to be allowed to ravish her. He swallowed thickly and attempted to regain his composure when Elizabeth suddenly spoke.

"Shall we eat now, Jack?" she asked, gesturing toward the far wall, where a sumptuous buffet was being laid out.

"If you'd like," Jack replied, grimacing as his voice cracked slightly.

Elizabeth met his gaze and smiled, her eyes sparkling wickedly. "I am a bit hungry," she said breathily. "And I'd love something to drink. My throat is unbearably parched." One pale hand lazily traced the length of her neck, finally coming to rest at the top of her gown.

Jack's own throat was dry as he fought to tear his eyes from her décolletage. "I'm sure we can find a way to remedy that," he muttered.

"Wonderful," Elizabeth chimed as she breezed past him. "You're a fine escort, Jack."

Jack watched, dumbfounded, as she moved away from him, hips swaying. This abrupt change in her demeanor was disconcerting, to say the least…but not entirely unwelcome. A feral grin revealed a flash of gold as he straightened his shoulders and followed her.

_It's war now, Lizzie. This time I won't take no for an answer._

_I can't hold back_

_I'm on the edge_

_Your voice explodes inside my head_

_I can't hold back_

_I won't back down_

_Girl it's too late to turn back now_

A short while later, Elizabeth collapsed into a wingback chair, fanning her face with a linen napkin. A dashing young man had approached her after dinner, begging the favor of a dance.

She'd given Jack a sidelong glance. "You don't mind, do you?" Before he could respond, she was gone, twirling happily among the other revelers. Over her partner's shoulder, Elizabeth caught fleeting glimpses of Jack glowering in their general direction, his foot tapping impatiently.

"You're lucky I'm not a jealous man," Jack said now, handing her a glass of champagne.

Elizabeth laughed lightly and took a long sip. "Am I?" She gazed at him over the rim of the glass, her eyes wide and innocent.

Jack regarded her intently for a moment before his lips twitched slightly. "Careful, love," he warned quietly. "You're playing with fire."

Despite feeling flushed from her exertions on the dance floor, Elizabeth shivered. "I'm a big girl, Jack. I can handle myself just fine."

Jack gave her a devilish grin. "Don't be so sure, darling." His gaze shifted to her left, and Elizabeth turned to see Victoria approaching.

"Ah, Tori, what a wonderful soiree. You've outdone yourself this time." Jack brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, winking at Elizabeth as Victoria giggled.

Victoria leaned close to Elizabeth. "Always a charmer, this one."

"Undoubtedly," Elizabeth muttered.

"You know," Jack began, sliding an arm around Victoria's waist, "I've been deprived of the pleasure of your company for most of the evening. Why don't you show me the new portrait you were telling me about? I won't rest until I've seen for myself if this latest artist has managed to adequately capture your enchanting beauty."

Victoria threw back her head and laughed, her coppery ringlets bobbing merrily. "Scoundrel. You're just trying to get me alone so you can have your way with me," she teased.

The corners of Jack's mouth quirked. "Maybe."

"Come on, then." Victoria tucked her arm through Jack's and began leading him away. "It's upstairs."

Jack caught Elizabeth's eye and smiled mischievously. "I won't be but a moment, love."

Elizabeth's scowl melted into a sickly sweet smile. "I'll be right here."

As she watched them move through the crowd, she felt a hand on her arm. "Pardon me."

Elizabeth glanced up to see a tall, sandy-haired gentleman regarding her with a hopeful expression on his round face. She surmised he had been hovering nearby, eagerly waiting to pounce the moment Jack left her side.

"Would the lady care to dance?"

Elizabeth opened her mouth, intending to politely refuse, then thought better of it, the image of Victoria hanging on Jack's arm still stinging. "I would love to," she asserted, delicately placing her hand in his.

They were halfway through a waltz when a smooth voice interrupted them. "May I cut in?"

Elizabeth's partner had no time to react as Jack adroitly slid between them and whisked her away.

"I was dancing with him," Elizabeth said, frowning.

"And now you're dancing with me," Jack replied curtly, leading her further away from the other guests.

"Where are we going?"

"I want to show you something."

"I've no interest whatsoever in seeing Victoria's portrait," Elizabeth informed him frostily.

Jack chuckled. "It's something better than that, I promise." He stopped suddenly and swept behind her, placing his hands over her eyes.

"For heaven's sake, Jack – "

"Shh." Jack's lips were almost flush against her ear, and Elizabeth felt her heart skip a beat. "Don't spoil the surprise."

Elizabeth remained silent as Jack gently guided her forward. Gradually, the sounds of merriment began to fade, and the sweet fragrance of night-blooming jasmine surrounded her, along with the tangy scent of the sea. Without warning, Jack dropped his hands, and Elizabeth gasped with pleasure.

They were standing on a tiny balcony that jutted out over the Caribbean, the full moon bathing the entire scene in an ethereal glow. Thousands of stars glittered like jewels in the night sky.

"It's beautiful," Elizabeth sighed.

"Indeed," Jack agreed.

Elizabeth whirled to face him, her expression accusatory. "Where's Victoria?"

Jack waved a hand in the air. "Introducing her new beau to all of her friends."

"Her new beau?" Elizabeth echoed, feeling foolish.

"Aye. Tori never remains unattached for very long."

"Then you – then she – "

"We're old chums, nothing more." Jack tipped his head to one side thoughtfully. Why, what did you think?"

"What was I supposed to think?" Elizabeth demanded.

"What was _I _supposed to think?" Jack countered hotly. "For months now you've been giving me the impression that I leave you cold, yet you certainly looked as if you enjoyed yourself, prancing about with those two buffoons tonight."

Elizabeth sucked in a breath. There it was, the very subject they'd been skirting around all evening. As much as she'd wanted the satisfaction of beating Jack at his own game, she suddenly found herself bereft of speech at this crucial moment. They stared at each other, a heavy silence hanging between them.

_Another shooting star goes by_

_And in the night the silence speaks to you and I_

"Well?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"I – I " For the life of her, Elizabeth could not think of a suitable response.

"First you drape yourself all over me," Jack began.

Elizabeth's lips tightened. "I did not – "

"And then you spurn me for some dolt – "

"Jack – "

Jack advanced toward her, a predatory gleam in his eye. "It's not very nice to tease a man, 'Lizabeth."

Elizabeth took a small step backward. "You're not so innocent yourself," she managed shakily.

"I think I've been relatively straightforward about what I want. The only thing I'm guilty of is using Victoria to provoke you, ruffle your feathers a bit."

"You've been trying to seduce me for weeks – "

Once again, Jack carelessly dismissed her words. "'Trying', love, as you said. Trying and failing, time and again. And to be perfectly honest, I'm tired of the same old repetitive nonsense."

"What do you mean by that?" Elizabeth raised her chin defiantly, unconsciously slipping into her familiar defensive posture.

"I think you know." Jack crept steadily closer, his dark eyes smoldering.

"You're not making any sense, Jack." Elizabeth's breath was coming in shallow gasps, and she was unable to avert her gaze from his face.

Jack moved closer still, closing the gap between them, effectively trapping her against the wrought iron railing.

Elizabeth stared up at him, woozy with desire.

"Nowhere else to go, love, unless you fancy a dip."

Elizabeth glanced over her shoulder, the moonlit waves seeming impossibly far away. Jack's hand came up to brush her cheek, his touch feather light, and she closed her eyes, reveling in the sensation.

"Give yourself to me, Lizzie."

_And now the time has come at last_

_Don't let the moment run too fast_

Jack's voice seemed to come at her from all angles, the heat of his body scorching her from head to toe. She was dimly aware of placing her palm flat against his chest, his hand grasping hers tightly, and then his lips covered hers in a fierce kiss that claimed her for his own. Her head fell back as Jack pulled her roughly against him, a hoarse moan escaping his throat. Was this what she had been missing for so long? Elizabeth felt as if she were floating in a haze; all she could feel was Jack's mouth on hers, his hands tangling in her hair, pulling her closer, as if he wanted to devour her.

Jack broke from their embrace first, breathing heavily, his pupils dilated. "Let's go," was all he said as he took her by the wrist, hurrying back toward the ballroom.

Elizabeth barely had time to catch her breath before Jack hustled her over to their hostess.

"Always a pleasure, darling," Jack said, hastily kissing Victoria's cheek.

"Leaving so soon?" Victoria queried, her lower lip protruding in a pout.

"I'll be back soon," Jack assured her. "You'll hardly have time to miss me."

"We had a lovely time!" Elizabeth called over her shoulder as Jack hauled her out the front door. "Jack!" she cried, finally wrenching her arm free of his grip. "I'm liable to have bruises in the morning."

"If you play your cards right," Jack replied with a lascivious grin. He placed a gentle hand at the small of her back, continuing to propel her along the path toward the _Black Pearl._

"Where are we going now?" Elizabeth queried, stumbling slightly.

"Back to the _Pearl_, of course," Jack responded, taking her arm to steady her.

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh at his tortured expression. "Jack, we have all night."

Jack stopped abruptly, as serious as she'd ever seen him. "I've waited too long for this."

Elizabeth softened, urging him forward once more. "Let's go, then." As they reached the gangplank, a thought occurred to her, and she turned to him with curious eyes. "Wait…the party…our whole purpose for being there! Did you manage to find anything valuable?"

Jack, his eyes alight with an ardor that reflected her own, grinned slyly. "Don't worry, love. I got what I came for."


End file.
